Maybe
by Wisteria Stargazer
Summary: A collection of very short drabbles. They mainly center around the females of the mansion. Please read and review.
1. Maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own Remy or Rogue, unfortunately.

* * *

Remy sat in the rec room, staring at the TV, idly flipping through the channels for something to watch. As he was becoming increasingly bored, Rogue walked into the room, put in a movie, and seated herself beside him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him, allowing herself to be absorbed into the movie. Remy twirled a piece of her hair around his finger absently.

"Anna, will you marry me?"

Rogue took a moment to process what he had said before glaring up at him. "Swamp Rat, you do understand that I'm only sixteen, right?"

"So that's a yes?" He teased.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

A/N: To clarify, Remy is joking throughout this entire dialogue - sort of.

Please review!


	2. Hair Care

Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate it alot.

* * *

Rogue called it obsession.

Kitty: "You've been in there for, like, ever, Jean! You look fine!"

They all thought she was flaunting it.

Only Scott understood

That when she was brushing out her hair,

She was brushing away her worries too.

* * *

A/N: This came out really short...and confusing. Oh well, rereading a couple times usually helps in cases like these.

Please Review!


	3. Dreaming Whilst I Nap

Disclaimer: I do not own Jubilee, Bobby, or any of the other X-men.

* * *

Jubilee stood on the edge of the ballroom

Everyone was dancing and laughing

A handsome young man approached her

'Care to dance?'

She smiled and took his hand

They dipped and twirled around the room

The hours passed quickly

But his face remained in shadow

'Jubilee,' he said gently

She opened her eyes a crack

She stared into the beautiful gray eyes

'Jubilee!' he said louder

She opened her eyes more

Trying to clear them of sleep

The man's face came out of the shadows

But everything was still blurry

Finally, her vision cleared enough to see his face

"Bobby?"

* * *

A/N: Um...yeah. This one sort of requires some thought.


	4. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It belongs to Marvel...or Disney...whichever floats your boat.

Thank you all so much for reviewing.

* * *

It wasn't when Kitty was homesick over the long breaks when she wasn't allowed home, but when he came in everything would be instantly better.

It wasn't when he left the team for long periods of time and she would feel lost and alone, going through the days mechanically until he returned.

No, it wasn't until he was gone that Kitty finally realized that home is where the heart is, and her heart had been stolen by a fuzzy elf long ago; so without him, nowhere would ever truly be home.

* * *

A/N: Did you know that Kurt is dead in the comics? In two different story arcs? I choose to just ignore that and pretend he's fine.

Review Please!


	5. Comatose

Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate it.

* * *

It had been three years.

And every week it was the same.

She would enter the hospital at exactly 4:00 Saturday afternoon; walk up the stairs, down the hallways, past the familiar nurses and into Room 112.

In the room were two beds. On one lay a young, blonde-haired woman. On the other lay a young, auburn-haired man. Both never moved or changed; their coma stretching on year after year.

She would place a basket of flowers beside the woman's bed, replacing the dead ones from the previous week, murmuring, "Please wake up."

Then she would walk to the man's bed. "Remy," her voice always broke. "Ah'm so sorry." She would take his limp hand in her gloved ones, tears pooling in her red-on-black eyes.

For a few minutes, nothing would change. The only proof of the patients' continued life was the rising and falling of their chests and the regular beeping of the machines beside their beds.

Finally, she would place his hand back on his bed and stand up.

"Ah love ya Swamp Rat," she would whisper. Then she would walk quickly out of the room and she would be gone.

But every week she came back.

And every week it was the same.

* * *

A/N: When I wrote this I was in a rather depressed mood, so...sorry.

Review!


	6. Again

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and awesome new superhero movies belong to Marvel.

* * *

Her hands clenched forcefully against the arms of the chair, her teeth gritted tightly. The demented monkey man…Jason or something, stood over her, a wide smile plastered on his face, trying to stare into her eyes.

She stared past him to where her father stood, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. Her teeth ground together in frustration.

In her mind, she could still hear herself pleading with him, cold rain pelting down on her skin, a deep hopelessness reflecting in her brother's eyes that had haunted her for years.

But no more.

She looked straight at her father, wishing that her glare could turn him to ash. "I will NEVER forgive you for this," she spat.

He didn't even blink. "Jason. Proceed."

The monkey's eyes caught hers and her world turned black.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. And if I Listen

A/N: I realized just about a month ago that I hadn't posted anything in over a year, so I remedied that by posting a HP and a City of Ember fic, but I didn't have any ideas for this story, so, way too long after it should've been updated, here's the new chapter.  
Disclaimer: And yet, even after a whole year, I still don't own the X-Men. More's the pity, 'cause if I did they would have another show.

* * *

"Jubilee, come on!" Her friend called up the stairs. "We have to go or we'll we late, again!"  
"Okay, okay," Jubilee laughed. "I'm coming, already." She grabbed up her purse and hurried out the door, accidentally leaving her phone sitting on the corner of her desk in her haste.  
A few minutes later, the phone began to ring - it's shrill voice calling out through the empty house. After seven rings, it went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Jubilee! If you're Bobby, Ray, Sam, Rahne, Roberto, Amara, Tabby, Jamie, Dani, Kitty, Rogue, Laura, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Warren, or Alex, leave me a message and I'll call you back soon! If you're anyone else, buzz off!"  
-beep-  
"Hey Jubes." His voice was quiet, almost hard to hear, "This is Bobby. I just called to tell you, you're missing out by living in California." He gave a hoarse laugh. "I mean, our team is sort of stuck in an abandoned warehouse that's about to explode." There was a faint sigh. "And I just - I just wanted to call you to tell you, I love you Jubby. And I miss you..." There was a pause, and other, panicky voices could be heard in the background. "...good-bye."  
-click-

In the car, already halfway to their destination, Jubilee started to rummage through her purse. "Emma, I've left my phone at home!"  
Her friend glanced over at her. "Well, we can't turn around now, or we'll be late. I'm sure you won't miss anything important without it."  
Jubilee nodded. "I suppose you're right." She grinned over at her friend. "Can't you go any faster? You're like, ten under the speed limit - I thought you didn't want to be late!"


End file.
